Sisters to the Slaughter (Quest)
"It is certain that we face the demon queen, Andariel..." -Deckard Cain Sisters to the Slaughter is the sixth and final quest of Act I in Diablo II. As the ultimate quest in Act I, Sisters to the Slaughter will require that you seek out and destroy Andariel, the Maiden of Anguish. Though your objective has likely been assumed while playing through Act I, it will be Deckard Cain who actually assigns this quest. Andariel can be found in the deepest recesses of the Rogue Monastery, on the fourth and final floor of the Catacombs. Andariel is always surrounded by groups of various monsters. She has a powerful Poison attack; thus, items that grant Poison Resistance or reduced Poison duration are useful against Andariel. See the Andariel article for additional tips and information on how to defeat her. Defeating Andariel grants access to Act II and the deserts of Aranoch. Quest Activation Dialogue Cain:"It is certain that we face the demon queen, Andariel, who has corrupted the Rogue Sisterhood and defiled their ancestral Monastery. This does not bode well for us, my friend. Ancient Horadric texts record that Andariel and the other Lesser Evils once overthrew the three Prime Evils - Diablo, Mephisto and Baal - banishing them from Hell to our world. Here, they caused mankind untold anguish and suffering before they were finally bound within the Soulstones. Andariel's presence here could mean that the forces of Hell are once again aligned behind Diablo and his Brothers. If this is true, then I fear for us all. You must kill her before the Monastery becomes a permanent outpost of Hell and the way east lost forever." NPC Quest Dialogue After Initiating Akara :"Andariel has desecrated all we hold dear. She must not be permitted to serve Diablo. Destroy her! Her corruption of our Order must be undone!" Cain :"Diablo is heading east for some foul purpose. And the only passage east is through the Monastery gate. Obviously, Diablo summoned Andariel to block any pursuit. For her part Andariel hopes to win Diablo's favor... the lesser demons are always vying for positions of power within the unholy hierarchy!" Charsi :"Send Andariel back to the Hell she came from!" Gheed :"You're going after Andariel? (Stutters) ...One of my wagon wheels is in need of repair. I'll be under the wagon, if I'm needed." Kashya :"I can imagine a thousand different ways to kill Andariel. You need only choose one." Warriv :"The mapmakers tell us the shortest distance between two points is a straight line. Our way east is a line that runs through Andariel's stronghold, the Monastery." Early Return Akara :"You have done much to help us, but I sense that this has only fueled Andariel's fury. She will not stop until we are all dead. You must kill Andariel before her army can gain the upper hand." Cain :"It is clear that Andariel is acting on behalf of Diablo to prevent anyone from following him eastward. Her defeat would allow you to continue the pursuit. Ancient lore has it that while Andariel was spawned in the Burning Hells, she is not fond of fire." Charsi :"If you are the hero that you seem to be, now is the time to prove it." Gheed :"Have you stumbled upon that Demon Queen, yet? I hear she's quite the beauty...as far as Maidens of Anguish go, that is." Kashya :"Deckard Cain has important information about Andariel." Warriv :"May I remind you that my caravan can only go east if the Monastery is cleansed?" Upon Completion Akara :"Finally, we may rejoice! We owe you a debt we can never repay. I only hope that in time we will be able to rebuild our Order. All our thanks go with you, my friend." Cain :"This is a great victory indeed, but many more battles await. I will accompany you on your journey, lending what assistance I can... Remember...Diablo is still out there, seeking something in the desert. I'm afraid that this nightmare will not end until you find what it is that he seeks." Charsi :"You'll probably go east now... It was good to know you. I hope you'll come back if you ever need anything." Gheed :"I'm going to party like it's 999!" Kashya :"Andariel's death brings about renewed life for us all. We mourn the loss of our dear Sisters, but at least now we can get on with our lives. I...may have misjudged you, outlander. You are a true hero and testament to the noble spirit which has inspired our Order for generations. Fare well...my friend." Warriv :"The caravan is prepared. We may now journey eastward to Lut Gholein." Character Quest Dialogue Quest Completion Amazon :"This maiden shall inflict no more anguish." Assassin :"Death becomes you, Andariel." :"Let the gate be opened." Druid :"Andariel, your reign is over." Necromancer :"Back to the Hell that spawned you, Andariel." Paladin :"My work here is finished." Sorceress :"The evil Queen has fallen." Reward Access to Act II Category:Act I Quests